La Prophétie du Néant
by Anil Gawyn
Summary: .Naheulbeuk. Un voleur encore novice marchait à l'avant du groupe en rajustant sa cape. Derrière lui un jeune musicien resserrait les sangles de son sac, pensif. Un vampire encapuchonné les suivait en silence. Le dernier membre du groupe, un ex-bandit peu connu, observait le sablier dans ses mains. Leur mission était claire désormais: assurer la protection des Fiers de Hache.


Les nuages s'étendaient à perte de vue, formant un contraste écœurant de simplicité et de platitude avec le ciel azur. Du bleu. Du blanc. Partout. Enfin, pas _vraiment_ partout. Par chance, les quelques occupants de ce Paradis Annexe n'avaient pas eu besoin de troquer leur vêtements contre ces horribles tuniques blanches que portaient la plupart des anges. De loin on pouvait donc apercevoir des taches de brun, de rouge, de noir, de mauve, de vert et de quelques autres couleurs se mouvoir au dessus des nuages.

Dédé et Jojote –de leurs vrais noms Dénuriel et Jocaste- jouaient tranquillement aux cartes en surveillant le Paradis Annexe qui leur avait été confié par leurs supérieurs. Car non, les habitants de la Terre de Fangh n'étaient pas tous parqués dans un seul et unique paradis universel à leur mort. Ça avait été le cas durant les premiers siècles, alors que Fangh était une nation encore très jeune, mais les dieux s'étaient vite rendu compte que ce système ne pouvait fonctionner à cause des conflits qu'il engendrait. En effet, puisqu'aucune distinctions n'étaient faite entre les races il forçait des ennemis naturels tel que les nains et les elfes à se côtoyer, ce qui ne pouvait évidement pas durer. Des Paradis Annexes furent alors créés dans le but d'éradiquer ce problème. On peut donc noter l'existence du Paradis des Elfes, celle du Paradis des Nains, le Paradis des Aventuriers ainsi que le Paradis des Bouseux, réservé aux niveaux 1.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'avait été envoyé le Voleur dans un premier temps, vu qu'il était tragiquement décédé avant l'obtention de son second niveau. Et pourtant après seulement quelques heures passé dans cet endroit –qui, bien qu'ayant un nom peu accueillant, restait un paradis- Jocaste était venu le chercher en prétextant que sa place n'était pas ici. Elle l'avait mené dans cet autre Paradis Annexe et l'avait laissé planter là sans aucunes explications supplémentaires.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que le Malandrin se trouvait dans cet endroit et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi diable avait il été déplacé. Les deux premiers jours il avait bien tenté d'obtenir des informations en harcelants de questions les deux archanges mais il avait été royalement ignoré. Les jours suivant il avait aussi assisté à l'arriver de nouveaux venus tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. D'abord un vieillard sénile du nom de Gi…ldas? Quelque chose comme ça, qui passait son temps à faire pousser des légumes imaginaires dans un jardin tout aussi imaginaire. Le lendemain était arrivé un jeune homme brun habillé de pourpre, musicien à n'en pas douter. Lui restait seul dans un coin sans jamais approcher personne, se lamentait et chantait à longueur de journée. Le Voleur avait beau ne pas être très psychologue, il avait tout de même rapidement identifié la tristesse du musicien comme étant un chagrin d'amour. Le jour suivant encore se fut le tour d'un homme effroyablement pâle habillé de rouge de se présenter au Paradis. Il tenait toujours une ombrelle au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger du soleil omniprésent. Ses canines semblaient un peu trop développées pour qu'il s'agisse d'un humain et son accent était fort prononcé. Le lendemain encore un second vieillard fut amené. Tout comme le premier il semblait complètement perdre la boule puisqu'il parlait sans cesse de 'fantômes de l'échec', de 'désert du néant' et 'd'oiseaux tombés du nid'. Le Voleur avait tenté de comprendre son charabia le jour suivant, compte tenu du fait que personne d'autre n'était arrivé entre temps et qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, mais sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Ainsi donc on en venait au dernier en date à être arrivé là, un jeune homme approchant la trentaine presqu'entièrement habillé en vert –ses oreilles néanmoins n'étaient pas pointues, au grand soulagement du Voleur qui avait depuis peu une dent contre les elfes suite à une petite histoire de flèche mal tirée. Arrivé la veille, il lui avait fallut plusieurs heures avant de passer par la phase d'Acceptation.

En effet, selon Dénuriel et Jocaste toute personne arrivant au Paradis passe par trois phases : la phase de Lamentation où l'on ressasse le passé en se disant 'Si seulement je n'avais pas fait ça' où 'si j'avais fait plus attention ça ne serait pas arrivé' ou encore 'si seulement j'avais terminé ma formation de voleur je ne serais pas bêtement mort dans un piège aussi débile'. Venait ensuite la phase d'Acceptation ou l'on se rend compte qu'on est au Paradis et qu'on ne peut plus retourner sur Terre. La dernière, la phase d'Eternité, est celle qui dure jusqu'à la fin –fin qui n'arrive jamais puisque les Paradis sont éternels. La durer des phases varie néanmoins d'une personne à l'autre. Le Voleur par exemple était passé à la phase d'Eternité en seulement quelques minutes tandis que certains mettaient des années ne serait-ce que pour atteindre la seconde phase.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

En effet, Dénuriel et Jocaste venaient de finir leur partie de cartes et semblait soudain plutôt agités. La jeune femme tenait dans ses mains un parchemin annonçant surement quelque chose d'important à voir leur visage anormalement ferme. Le Voleur était trop loin pour les entendre mais la discussion était à n'en point douter animée. Finalement, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes les deux archanges se tournèrent vers les six autres personnes présentes éparpillées dans la vaste étendue nuageuse et Dénuriel saisit un cornet de cuivre qui traînait sur la table à coté du paquet de carte.

''Hum… S'il-vous-plaît? Que toute les personnes ici présentes se regroupent devant nous !''

L'ordre souleva quelques jérémiades et ronchonnements, notamment du jeune homme en vert qui disait ne pas avoir à recevoir d'ordres d'un _'type assez tafiole pour porter une robe'_. Néanmoins le petit groupe se forma devant les deux archanges, même s'il fallut aller chercher le vieux Gildas qui ne pensait qu'à retourner à ses tomates imaginaires et que le jeune musicien semblait marcher avec toutes les peines du monde pour les rejoindre, trainant derrière lui sa guitare tel un prisonnier attaché à son boulet.

''Bien…'' Souffla Dénuriel en les observant ''Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi nous vous avons amenez ici au lieu de vous laissez dans les autres Paradis ?''

''En effet…'' Siffla le Voleur non sans une pointe d'irritation.

Jocaste hocha la tête avant de prendre un air des plus réjouis.

''Vous êtes les valeureux héros qui allez sauver la Terre de Fangh! Des porteurs de la paix! De braves mercenaires amenant avec eux le bonheur, la prospérité et la sérénité! De vaillants soldats prêts à éradiquer le chao et la destruction! De puissant guerriers qui-''

Dénuriel la poussa un peu sur le coté.

''…Des élus quoi.''

A voir les mines déconfites des six interlocuteurs, ils n'avaient pas tout saisies.

''… J'ai décroché après 'héros'…'' Fit savoir le jeune homme en vert.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Dénuriel soupira et tira un calepin de l'une des larges poches de sa tunique.

''Bien, je vais essayer de faire plus simple… Vous êtes les élus de la Prophétie du Néant, qui prédit l'engloutissement de la Terre de Fangh dans le chao. Ça va jusque là ?''

Il y eu un silence gêné où chacun tentait de comprendre. Alors 'Elus'… 'Prophétie'… 'Terre de Fangh'… 'Chao'… Pour le moment, ça allait.

''Mais… Comment **z**a**f**ez **f**ous qu**é** nous **z**ommes **z**es… élus, comme **f**ous dites ?'' Questionna tout de même l'homme à l'ombrelle avec son accent prononcé.

''C'est… un calcul un peu compliqué pour des gens qui ne sont pas des archanges… Enfin, je peux toujours vous expliquer si vous êtes prêts à entendre parler de divisions lunaires, de polarité prophétique, de multiplication post-mortem, de décade temporello-temporisé et de-''

''Nan c'est bon, on survivra.'' Grogna le jeune homme en vert qui sentait surgir un soudain mal de crâne. Le reste du groupe approuva mis à part l'homme à la cape rouge qui s'en trouva un peu déçu –il aimait tant élargir sa culture…

Dénuriel haussa les épaules et continua.

''La Prophétie du Néant prédit que la Terre de Fangh sera engloutie dans les ténèbres suite à la Grande Guerre et que tout ses habitants périront dans d'atroces souffrances. NEANMOINS, il est possible de renverser la situation si les six Héros sont gardés en vie… C'est bon, vous comprenez jusque-là ?''

Silence.

''La clarté de l'inconnue ne se montre qu'à ceux daignant regarder à travers le miroir de la réflexion.'' Déclama le plus naturellement du monde le vieillard à l'accent étrange.

La plupart des gens présents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mis à part Gildas qui en avait profité pour retourner à ses tomates imaginaires. Le Voleur voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir une fois de plus rien compris décida d'ignorer le vieil homme et se tourna vers Dénuriel.

''…C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il y a quand même un _petit_ problème…''

''Lequel ?'' Questionna l'archange.

''Et bien pour commencer, je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre nous puissent être considérés comme un héro… Et puis si nous devions être gardé en vie pour cette histoire de prophétie c'est peut-être _un peu_ trop tard, non ?''

Le jeune homme en vert et le type à l'ombrelle approuvèrent.

''Justement'' Les interrompit Jocaste ''C'est pas vous les héros.''

Bon, maintenant le Voleur n'y comprenait plus rien.

''Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez et vous avez intérêt à le faire, est d'assurer la sécurité des six héros. En clair, faire en sorte qu'ils survivent tous jusqu'à la fin de la Grand Guerre.''

Il y eu un petit moment de silence.

''**Z**a **rr**isque d'êt**rr**e un peu compliqué d'i**z**i, vous ne pen**z**er pas ?'' Fit remarquer l'homme à l'ombrelle.

Dénuriel hocha la tête.

''C'est justement pour ça que nous avions prévu de vous renvoyer sur Terre et de-''

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme quelques peu turbulent –qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, la discussion devenant lassante- revint vers lui en quatrième vitesse.

''Quoi ?! Quoi ?! QUOI?! Je vais retourner sur Terre ?! Ça veut dire que je vais être re-vivant ?!''

Son visage était un peu trop près au gout de l'archange qui le repoussa poliment.

''Oui, en somme.''

Le jeune homme surexcité entama une sorte de danse de la joie.

''Tarken le bandit est de retour ! Ouaais ! Ouaaaais ! HAHAHA !''

Jocaste leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il faudrait qu'on lui explique pourquoi les humains étaient toujours si contents de retourner sur Terre…

''Il y a tout de même une condition,'' Expliqua Dénuriel ''Si par malheur l'un des héros venaient à mourir, ou s'ils venaient à découvrir votre existence, le monde serait invariablement plongé dans la destruction la plus totale.''

Le Voleur et l'homme à l'ombrelle se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de constater qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. En effet, Tarken était toujours en train d'enchaîner les pas de danse douteux, Gildas ne se préoccupait que de ses légumes, le second vieillard était en pleine médiation et le jeune musicien regardait inlassablement le bout de ses chaussures sans rien dire.

''Mais… **Z**i vous a**f**ez les moyens d**é** nous **rr**en**f**oyer **z**u**rr** Te**rrr**e, pou**rr**quoi n**é** pas plutôt fai**rr**e **z**a a**f**ec les Hé**rr**os ?''

''Hého, faut pas déconner avec les prophéties!'' s'écria Jocaste ''Si ont suit pas les consignes à la lettre ça peut devenir grave !''

''Elle à raison.'' Confirma Dénuriel ''Il est écrit noir sur blanc que les Héros doivent être protégés par leurs quatre valeureux gardiens.''

Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire permit au Voleur de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Le problème, c'est qu'on est six…''

Yeux ronds des deux archanges.

''Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas normal ça... Jojote, donne ton calepin pour voir ?''

L'intéressée lui lança un regard offusqué.

''Attend, tu insinue que je me serais trompée dans mes calculs? MOI?!''

''Aller ! Discute pas !''

''Bon bon… Tiens…''

S'en suivit alors une discussion où les termes 'polarité prophétique', 'soustraction astronomique' et 'fraction hypothétique' revinrent à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune musicien en profita pour retourner dans son coin solitaire en traînant toujours sa guitare derrière lui. Une fois installé il plaqua quelques accords mornes et franchement tristes pour se vider la tête et tenter d'oublier qu'il était loin, très loin de sa chère et tendre.

''Ah bah voilà! Regarde, tu as oubliée de prendre en compte l'alignement des planètes! On est le 42ième jour de l'année lunaire, alors Mercure, la Terre et Adoprixtoxis sont alignées !''

''Ah oui, zut…''

''Et c'est pas tout regarde: tu n'as pas non plus retiré le résultat de l'addition astrale de la médiane post-mortem, ça fausse tout le calcul !''

''Mince…''

''… Et donc ? Ça veut dire quoi votre charabia finalement ?''

Jocaste et Dénuriel se tournèrent vers le Voleur dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

''Ben, en gros les deux vieux sont morts pour rien puisqu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec la prophétie. 'Fin c'est pas grave, je suppose qu'ils devaient bientôt clamser de toute façon…'' Résuma Jocaste.

''Ça c'est con.'' Fit habilement remarquer Tarken.

Les autres approuvèrent.

''… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on est censé vous renvoyer sur Terre là, alors salut !'' Il saisit Jocaste pas la manche et l'entraîna avec lui.

''Attendez ! On ne sait même pas qui sont les gens que nous devons protég-HÉÉÉÉÉ!'' Le Voleur n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le sol nuageux sur lequel il se trouvait précédemment s'était ouvert à plusieurs endroits, notamment sous ses pieds. Il tomba, immanquablement, en même temps que l'homme à la cape rouge, Tarken et le jeune musicien. ''Vous en faites pas, on vous enverra un intermédiaire quand vous serez en bas !'' Leur cria Dénuriel. Jocaste regarda la longue chute des futurs-aventuriers avec intérêt. ''… Si jamais y'en à un qui meurt, on fait quoi ?'' Dénuriel bafouilla quelque chose avant d'éclater de rire, gêné. Son rire s'estompa petit à petit. ''On sera dans la merde.'' 


End file.
